1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hydraulic brake device for a bicycle and more particularly to an adjustable holder of a hydraulic brake device for a bicycle.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional hydraulic brake device for a bicycle comprises a controlling unit, a hydraulic unit and a brake unit. The controlling unit comprises at least one brake cable and at least one connecting rod. Two ends of each brake cable are connected to a brake lever and one end of each corresponding connecting rod respectively. The hydraulic unit comprises an oil tank, at least one pusher, at least one piston, at least one elastic member and at least one oil pipe. Each connecting rod is pivotally assembled to the oil tank. When a rider presses the brake lever so as to pull one brake cable and drive one connecting rod moving toward one brake cable, one pusher is moved to push one piston and compress one elastic member; thereby, a volume of oil in the oil tank flows into two main piston of the brake unit via one oil pipe and the two main pistons are moved toward the brake disc, so that two brake pads are moved toward a brake disc and brake a bicycle. Wherein, the hydraulic unit of the conventional hydraulic brake device is defined in a bicycle stern or a single device which is mounted on the bicycle.
However, the conventional hydraulic brake device for a bicycle has two disadvantages as following.
Firstly, the hydraulic unit of the conventional hydraulic brake device is defined in a bicycle stern, so that the manufacturing process of the bicycle stem with the hydraulic unit is more difficult and inconvenient to assemble the relative elements.
Secondly, although the hydraulic unit of the conventional hydraulic brake device could define in the single device which is mounted on one portion of the bicycle by a quick release element, the conventional hydraulic brake device cannot be adapted to variable inclination angles of bicycle elements, so that the conventional hydraulic brake device is inconvenient to be assembled on the bicycle.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional hydraulic brake device.